


Laser tag

by semi (sakusadaddy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Laser Tag, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusadaddy/pseuds/semi
Summary: "It's getting late. Maybe we should head home Kou."While you were heading to the exit you got a text from an unknown number. "We should do that 'thing' again soon," it said. You looked up and back to Keiji who gave you a very charming smirk that made you blush.That damn player.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Laser tag

**Author's Note:**

> This is really old and cringy so um enjoy  
> Also, the writing style is terrible I'm so sorry i promise it's better now

"What about Akaashi?" Your bestie asked.  
"Why would you ask that?!" you yelled without thinking. He smirked at your reaction. "It's him, isn't it?" You playfully pushed him. He laughed and hugged you. "Don't worry. I won't tell."

"You promise?" You asked. "Well... I promise I'm going to try not to. How does that work for you?" he said and it made you sign. That was just who Koutarou Bokuto was. He was just really a simple-minded person and well... he often said things unintentionally.

You knew everything was basically ruined. Keiji Akaashi was one of the most handsome and the most popular guy in your class. He had a new girlfriend every week and you knew having a crush on him won't bring you any good. And now when Kou tells him about it... your life is going to be hell. Either he'll start hating you or he'll make fun of you. You didn't want either of it so you just hoped that Kou won't tell.

"If you tell him, I can just go ahead and shoot myself because my life is going to be miserable if he finds out. He'll probably make fun of me...," you sighed. Kou grabbed your shoulders.

"He is a good guy y/n. I mean I'm his upperclassman and his best friend. I know him. He won't do anything if I tell him," Koutarou said.

"What do you mean he won't do anything? He is known in our class as the 'lady picker' because he has a new girlfriend literally every week. The last thing I want is..."

"Wait he's known as the 'lady picker'? AHAHAHAHA 'LADY PICKER' THAT'S HILARIOUS!" Bokuto yelled. He was a pretty loud person so you covered your ears a little. "Wait so you are saying he has a new girlfriend every week ha? Who made up that rumor?"

You were shocked. 'Rumor'? "What are you talking about?" you asked after a couple of minutes after he stopped laughing. "I'm talking about Akaashi never being in a serious relationship. I mean sure, he kissed a lot of them and all that, but still. He never actually had a girlfriend you know."

Wait, what? You needed a moment to think about everything. Your classmate, that has been known as 'lady picker' for a whole year because he had a new girlfriend every week, never actually had one? Were you dreaming?

"Pinch me," you said under your breath. "Auch! I didn't actually mean it!" you yelled when Bokuto actually pinched you. He laughed and then said: "He is looking for one though. That was his intention all this time. All these girls he apparently had... were sort of like tryouts or something. He never liked any of them. And now when I think about it... you could be the one."

"What?"

"Yeah, you definitely could. I mean I've known you for my entire life. You are super nice and charming. You don't complicate about the little things like other girls do... And you also have good looks. AND you also like him. What else could he wish for?" Bokuto said and it seemed like he was thinking out loud. He seemed very happy about finding out about all of that.

"Can I please tell him? Please, please, please," he literally begged you. "No way. I hate to admit it but I don't actually believe you. I don't want to make fool out of myself you know?"

"Okay, so I have an idea. That female friend of yours... y/bff/n wasn't it? She has a crush on me right?" he asked you. Your eyes widened. How did he know?

"Well, you can't make it more obvious than her. She wrote my name on her arm. And well there are other signs. Like the way she talks to me or..."

"Okay okay, I get it. Get to the point already." You were getting irritated because he changed the topic before finishing the previous one. "Oh well... I was planning on asking her out, so..."

"You were?!"

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" he yelled and you chuckled. You then bow down a little in apology. "What I was trying to say before you interrupted me was, that I was thinking we could make it a double date or something. Well not exactly that, you would come as y/bff/n's friend and Akaashi would come as mine. That way you would be able to see how nice he is. What do you think about that?"

You thought about it for a second. But then you thought about your friend's HUGE crush on Kou and the fact that she would probably like to be alone with him. "No way. I think y/bff/n would rather be alone with you." Bokuto froze. He then put his hand on his chin and made it seem like he was thinking very deeply.

"Then how about this. Do you know that laser tag arena that opened a few weeks ago? How about we go there and well... you could be my teammate and Akaashi could be with y/bff/n or something. I'm sure he will gladly come, I mean he did say he wanted to go a few days ago."

"And why am I your teammate? Why can't I be hers?" you asked after a moment. "Well, it's just that then that would be boys on girls then and if you lost then you would blame it on that. You know how competitive I am. I wouldn't accept it. I mean I wanted to be with her, but that meant you would be with Akaashi and well I didn't think you would want that. So? Is that a good enough explanation for you?" After he finished he was completely out of breath.

You smiled and got up from your bed on which you were sitting. The reason you got up was to bring your friend a glass of water. After he drunk it you asked him the most simple question that came to your mind.

"And what if y/bff/n won't agree with being Keiji's teammate?"

That made Bokuto almost spill the water he had in his mouth. "She is going on a date with ME. What else could she wish for?" he laughed and immediately corrected himself. "To be honest I was planning on you convincing her."

You shook your head. Well, he did come up with everything else and you knew you couldn't expect too much from him. After all, he wasn't a really smart guy.

"Did you even asked her out yet?" He froze (again) and you knew the answer already.

"YOU DUMBASS! CALL HER ALREADY!" you yelled and smacked his shoulder.

"Okay, okay I will."

After a couple of minutes, he typed in her number you gave him. They talked for a bit and he finally asked her to go out with him tomorrow, at eight. She seemed very happy on the phone and you were also very happy for her. Kou then came to that part where he asked her if she wanted to be a pair with Akaashi. You expected her to decline the offer but she reacted completely differently.

"Oh, Keiji. Of course, I can be his teammate. I mean we are somehow related so it's going to be like family on the family you know what I mean. You and y/n are so close I sometimes think you are her brother or something." (she was talking to Bokuto on the phone) After that, she giggled and Kou laughed a bit. "So it's for sure. Tomorrow at eight pm? In front of the laser tag arena?" Your friend on the phone agreed. After that, they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Now it was time for Koutarou to call Keiji and ask him to come.

Without even asking anything he agreed and said he'll come to Bokuto's place after school and from where they are going to go to the laser tag arena. After they hung up, you felt happy. And also excited. You were going to be with your favorite people for several hours straight tomorrow. What else could you wish for right?

"Oof, it's already eight. I should head home." Bokuto said when he looked at the clock. "See you tomorrow. Take care and have a good night," he said as he was putting his shoes on. He opened the door, leaned on the door frame and smiled at you. "You too," you replied, also smiling and closed the door.

***time skip to next day after school***

"I can't wait till eight. Y/n and I are going to beat your asses Akaashi-kun and y/bff/n-chan," Bokuto said when you, Akaashi, your bff and him were walking home. "Don't get too cocky about it Bokuto-san. Don't forget I'm better than you at shooting games," Keiji said and smirked. God he was so perfect and god did you have a huge crush on him.

Bokuto, seeing the way you looked at Akaashi, smirked to himself. While you were still looking at the pretty setter your eyes met for a split second. His perfect greyish orbs pierced right through your soul. You turned around and blushed. "Keiji-san don't you have practice today?" y/bff/n asked. "No, it's actually that one day we usually take a break. And i don't really like to be called Keiji so please call me Akaashi, y/bff/n-chan." After that, he smiled at his small i guess cousin and leaned on her head with his arm.

"So where are you two going?" Keiji I mean... Akaashi asked. "Well, we are..." My female friend looked at me. "We are going to my place. And after that, I have no clue what are we going to do." Akaashi nodded on my words. He seemed different. Did the dude not like me?

You were walking for a bit and then you realized that you didn't tell Bokuto the most important thing.

"Um, Kou... I've never actually been to laser tag arena and I don't really know the rules and stuff so..." After those words of yours, he stopped walking. You expected him to yell and scold you about it. But Akaashi interrupted.

"Don't worry y/n-san. I'm sure you are going to be the best at it just like you are with everything else."

That sentence made you blush. Did Akaashi actually say you are the best at everything? Bokuto smirked and started explaining the rules. Soon enough it was time for you guys to split and go in different directions when...

"I can't wait to beat you y/n."

Akaashi surprised you with saying that. "We'll see..." you smiled at him, turned around and left.

"So you like him ha?" y/bff/n asked. You looked at her surprised. "Oh come on. Who wouldn't right? He's a hottie. I mean I don't mind it. He's a gar relative of mine and you are my best friend so you two being together doesn't bother me. It's just the fact that he changes girlfriends as socks. You sure you want a relationship for a week?"

"Who said we are going to be in a relationship y/bff/n?! Where did you get that from?" She waited for a couple of minutes before answering.

"Bokuto and you are obviously making this a double date. But I think Keiji doesn't actually realize that so I guess you are fine." You were speechless. Was it really that obvious?

"Whatever. I'm going to have some fun and enjoy my friends' company. Look I know you wanted to be alone with Kou but this wasn't my idea, to begin with. He made everything up by himself so..."

"Oh no no I don't mind that. Me being alone with Koutarou would probably be a disaster anyway. I would make fool out of myself and well... lose all of my chances with him. The thing is that I don't want you to get hurt by Keiji. That's all," she said and sounded really concerned about you. You looked down at your feet and stopped for a moment. Then you looked back up again and started walking.

"I won't," you said when you came to your house and you unlocked the door.

***time skip to 7.45 pm***

You and your best friend were already ready to go. Since you had about ten minutes to get to the arena, you decided to go a bit sooner. When you got there Bokuto and Akaashi were already waiting for you. Bokuto smiled at you and hugged you, while Akaashi lifted his hand. You were surprised because he never even looked at you before and now he actually greeted you? Maybe he isn't that bad after all...

(I've never been to laser tag arena before so bear with me if something sounds stupid)

The leader told you a little about the rules. After that, he gave you your gear and told you to go change. After that, you were split into two teams and both were marked with a different color. You and Bokuto were blue while the other team was red. You had three chances to get shot after that you were out. Whoever stays on the field for longest wins. It's simple, at least that's what you thought before you started. Well, when you actually did you realized that it was a lot more complicated than that.

After ten minutes of playing, you got shot twice, and you were scared for your life for your third chance. You were scared of Bokuto being mad when all of a sudden he called you.

"I think I saw y/bff/n. I'm going to go and try to shoot her. I'll be right back," he whispered. You nodded and he left. You sighed. If you get shot one more time you are out and you didn't want that.

While you were thinking about what to do something touched your shoulder. As soon as you turned around someone pushed you against the wall you were hiding behind.

Those greyish orbs were piercing through your soul once again. That silly crush of yours got even bigger at that moment if it was even possible. Akaashi was leaning on the wall behind you with one hand and he was holding his gun with another. "I-I am going to shoot you," you threatened. He smiled and looked at you. "Go ahead," he said.

You felt really intimidated by him standing above you at that moment and your hands were shaking. He smiled seeing that and then something you would never expect to happen happened.

At that moment Akaashi pressed his lips on yours. Before you even knew you were returning him a kiss. His lips were so soft and he was so gentle. Suddenly his tongue appeared and was exploring your mouth. (A/n: i cringed) You thought you were going to melt. While he was letting go he bit your lip and smirked. In the next moment, you heard the announcement through the speaker. "Y/n you lost all your chances. You are out."

You stood there speechless. You looked down and saw his gun next to your stomach. You looked at Akaashi, who was still leaning on the wall and looking down on you. He kissed your cheek and ran away waving at you with his gun. He had a smirk on his face this whole time. Damn player. He was obviously having fun with making you feel embarrassed.

Bokuto came back when Akaashi left. "What happened? Who shot you?" he asked out of breath. "Did you tell Akaashi about my crush on him?"

"What? Why..."

"Just answer!" you yelled without thinking. Bokuto was shocked by your reaction. "No, I didn't. Why are you asking?" He looked at you, slightly tilting his head. "He went that way," you said pointing in a direction Akaashi went. "Go finish him. He only has one chance left," you said and turned towards the exit. Bokuto just stood there, speechless. "You should go before they finish you."

"Blue team has lost. Please head to the exit, there is a next group who wants to play. Thank you," you heard the announcer say on speaker after about twenty minutes after you (since you lost) left.

Akaashi came out first. You were sitting on a sofa in the hall when he sat next to you. You lifted your head and looked at him. "This was fun," he said. You were mad at him. Is he seriously not going to talk about what he did?

"So... What was that thing you did there?" you asked him. "Yeah. What was going on there?" Bokuto asked when he walked out of the arena. Akaashi looked at him and then at you. He started talking but was interrupted by your female friend, who just came out of the arena. "We won Akaashi!" she yelled. He got up and hugged her. They were really happy.

"Keiji!" you yelled. He turned around. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He smiled and continued praising his cousin, who apparently made the finishing shot.

"I finished him. He should have come out a long time ago," Bokuto said after a minute and looked at your happy friend. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't get too cocky about it. Y/n and I are going to beat you next time." You stared at Akaashi. You now realized that you called him by his first name and he didn't say anything.

"It's getting late. Maybe we should head home Kou."

While you were heading to the exit you got a text from an unknown number. "We should do that 'thing' again soon," it said. You looked up and back to Keiji who gave you a very charming smirk that made you blush.

That damn player.

**Author's Note:**

> *muah* for reading this <3<3<3<3


End file.
